Apology
by Maruriyan
Summary: Namjoon tidak pernah meminta maaf. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak merasa bersalah. Ia hanya tidak ingin melarikan diri dari kesalahannya dengan kata maaf. NamJin oneshoot.


Apology

Bangtan fanfiction! (NamJin)

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dalam menulis fic ini selain kepuasan pribadi XD

* * *

Namjoon benci meminta maaf.

Bagi Namjoon, ada dua macam arti 'maaf' di dunia ini. Pertama, maaf yang ia gunakan untuk menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya kepada orang lain. Maaf yang hanya berfungsi untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalah dan beban moral pada diri sendiri. Ya, alih – alih membuat orang yang telah ia sakiti merasa lebih baik, maaf di sini seperti ia membebaskan dirinya dari tindakan yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Kedua, maaf yang hanya menjadi kata – kata tanpa arti yang sekadar mau tidak mau ia ucapkan di depan umum demi nilai kesopanan dan tuntutan – tuntutan dari publik. Maaf yang menjadi salah satu kata yang menandakan kalau ia orang yang beradab. Kata yang menjadi topeng yang membuatnya terlihat lebih baik.

Namjoon tahu, maaf tidaklah berarti apa – apa bagi orang yang telah ia sakiti. Waktu tidak bisa diulang lagi. Kesalahan akan tetap menjadi kesalahan. Pada akhirnya, hanya penyesalanlah yang tertinggal di sudut hatinya yang paling dalam.

…

" _Hyung_ , kau harus memilih," tekannya dengan suara rendah, "aku atau audisi itu."

" Namjoon-ah, kau tidak bisa seperti ini," laki – laki yang berdiri di hadapannya membulatkan mata tak percaya. "Kau tahu aku 'kan? Kau tahu mimpiku 'kan?" Suaranya tercekat.

Laki – laki yang dipanggil 'Namjoon' bergeming. Ia hanya menatap laki – laki di depannya dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk.

"Namjoon-ah …." Laki – laki di depannya mengangkat tangan. Jari – jari indah itu bergetar hendak menggapainya. Namun, sebelum itu Namjoon sedikit berteriak,

"Kim Seokjin, jawab aku!"

Kim Seokjin, laki – laki di depannya tersentak. Ia langsung menurunkan tangan yang tadinya hendak menggapai Namjoon.

"Kau selalu tahu jawabanku." Ia tersenyum, bersamaan dengan jalan menuju mimpinya yang ia lepaskan begitu saja.

Karena Namjoon selalu lebih penting dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini.

…

"Menurutku, semakin kau percaya seseorang, kau akan semakin sering mengorbankan orang itu." Kim Namjoon mengusap surai abu – abu terangnya.

"Benarkah?" Seokjin menaikkan satu alis.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Semakin kau dekat dengan orang itu, semakin kau menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari dirimu, maka kau akan semakin sering mengorbankannya," ia menatap ke langit oranye di di depannya, " 'Ah, tak masalah kalau aku mengorbannya, lagipula ia pasti akan mengerti.' 'Tidak apa – apa, dia tahu aku dan alasanku melakukan ini, ia tak akan marah.' Kira – kira sesuatu seperti itu."Namjoon menghela nafas, "Manusia memang seperti itu." Ia tersenyum, menatap laki – laki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku rasa … bukan seperti itu," Seokjin menatap balik iris cokelat gelap itu, "seseorang tentunya akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk orang yang mereka sayangi, bukan?"

"Menurutmu begitu?" Namjoon tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya, mendengar pandangan Seokjin yang begitu polos.

Seokjin mengangguk – angguk antusias, "Mereka akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat orang –orang yang mereka sayangi merasa bahagia. Selama orang yang mereka sayangi bahagia, maka mereka juga bahagia."

"Aku juga begitu. Selama kau bahagia, aku rasa, aku bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan membuat perjanjian dengan iblis sekali pun." Angin menerbangkan helaian cokelat madu Seokjin yang tengah menatap Namjoon dengan senyum lembut dan tatapan yang bersungguh – sungguh. Ia tidak main – main dengan ucapannya.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak seperti itu," alih – alih menjawab dengan senyuman, ekspresi Namjoon mengeras. Senyuman yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya tiba – tiba luntur begitu saja. "Aku tidak bisa seperti itu," gumam Namjoon lirih dengan tangan yang mencengkram rumput hijau yang tengah didudukinya.

Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka berdua. Hanya ada semilir angin lembut yang menerbangkan helaian – helaian rambut mereka dan cahaya di ujung sana yang semakin menghilang di balik horizon.

"Aku tahu," Seokjin berbisik pelan, tapi, Namjoon masih bisa mendengarnya. Ya, Namjoon yang mendengarnya langsung memandang Seokjin dengan mata membulat dan wajah yang kaku.

Seokjin membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Seokjin berdiri, menepuk – nepuk jeans belakangnya, menghilangkan sisa – sisa rumput kering yang menempel di celananya. "Aku berbicara kepadamu, Kim Namjoon …." Ucap Seokjin ketika Namjoon masih mematung dalam posisi duduknya.

"Ah-i-iya. Kau benar, ayo pulang sebelum gelap." Namjoon meraih tangan Seokjin yang terulur ke arahnya.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya.

Seokjin hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar dari biasanya.

…

Seokjin tahu, Namjoon semakin sering mengorbankannya. Bahkan untuk hal – hal terkecil sekali pun.

"Jin, aku rasa aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang kali ini," Suara Namjoon terdengar di seberang sana. Seokjin masih menempelkan ponsel hitamnya di telinga, "Temanku, kakinya terkilir tadi pagi saat olahraga dan dia tidak bisa pulang sendiri," dengan itu saja Jin sudah mengerti.

"Hm, baiklah. Lagipula aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Sampai jumpa besok, Jin. Aku janji akan menjemputmu besok pagi."

"Jangan sampai telat, ya."

Jin tidak marah, ia tetap tersenyum. Namjoon yang ia kenal memang seperti itu. Mungkin, ia akan terkejut jika Namjoon malah memilih mengantarnya pulang dan mengabaikan temannya yang terluka itu.

Itu yang paling kecil. Tidak seberapa, Seokjin bahkan baik – baik saja ketika yang lebih parah terjadi.

"Namjoon, bisa tolong kau ke sini sebentar saja?" Suara Jin terdengar serak dan napasnya terengah – engah.

"Halo, Jin? Apa yang terjadi? Kau di mana sekarang? Ada apa dengan suaramu?" Suara Namjoon menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Yah, aku sedikit flu dan aku kehabisan obat," Jin terbatuk beberapa kali, "bisa tolong kau belikan obat untukku?"

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Jin kira Namjoon telah menutup telponnya, tapi ketika Jin hendak mematikan ponselnya, suara Namjoon kembali terdengar.

"Bisakah kau menunggu?" Tanya Namjoon dengan suara ragu – ragu, "A-aku sedang membantu teman sekelasku menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Satu atau dua jam lagi selesai."

Seokjin langsung menjawabnya tanpa jeda, "Tak masalah, aku rasa aku masih bisa bertahan," walaupun sebenarnya Seokjin sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Tunggu aku, oke? Beristirahatlah dengan baik, Jin." Namjoon memutus sambungannya.

Seokjin tidak pernah mempermasalahkan sikap Namjoon yang seperti itu. Namjoon yang selalu mengutamakan kepentingan orang lain daripada kepentingan dirinya sendiri. Namjoon yang selalu terlambat untuk Seokjin. Namjoon yang entah kenapa terlalu baik untuk semua orang. Ia tahu, Namjoon adalah Namjoon dan ia tetap menyukainya.

Namun, kali ini sedikit berbeda.

" _Hyung_ , kau harus memilih," Namjoon menatapnya dengan serius, "Aku atau audisi itu."

Seokjin tidak pernah menyangka kalau Namjoon akan menanyakan pertanyaan semacam ini kepadanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Namjoon akan melarangnya mengejar mimpinya. Padahal, selama ini Namjoon selalu mendukungnya, yah setidaknya begitu menurut Seokjin.

Walaupun begitu, mereka tidak terlibat pertengkaran atau debat lainnya karena Seokjin akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang disayanginya. Tentu saja itu berlaku untuk Namjoon.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mundur." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Seokjin pada hari itu sebelum ia kembali ke apartemenya dan menagis berjam – jam sendirian.

Seokjin kira, semuanya akan baik – baik saja setelah ini. Namun, melihat mimpinya yang sudah ada di depan mata, ia tinggalkan begitu saja, Seokjin mau tak mau merasa terpukul. Dan, si penyebab utamanya malah tidak terlihat dua hari belakangan ini.

Hanya tinggal empat hari sebelum audisi itu dilaksanakan dan Seokjin yang awalnya susah payah meyakinkan diri untuk tidak ikut mulai goyah.

Kedatangan Namjoon malam itu menjadi titik puncaknya.

Seokjin tidak pernah menyangka jika Kim Namjoon akan datang ke apartemennya pukul sebelas malam.

"Jin, kau ikuti saja audisi itu." Ucap Namjoon malam itu yang benar – benar mengejutkan bagi Seokjin. Dunianya seolah – olah dijungkirbalikkan dengan mudahnya oleh Kim sialan Namjoon.

"Hah? Apa?" Seokjin hingga menyangsikan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Kau ikuti saja audisi itu dan kita akhiri semuanya." Ujar Namjoon dingin sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Jin. Namun, Jin memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengakhiri semuanya?"

"Kita sudahi saja ikatan tidak jelas ini. Kau bebas melakukan apa pun, begitu pula denganku. Aku tidak akan memenuimu, apalagi mengganggumu lagi," Namjoon menyentakkan cengkraman tangan Jin, "Ini terakhir kalinya."

Namjoon melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Jin yang masih tak bergerak di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Kita bahkan belum memulai apa – apa!" Ucap Jin cukup keras hingga membuat Namjoon berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu menurutmu."

Malam itu Jin menangis untuk mengejar mimpinya sekali lagi.

…

Namjoon sadar, ia selalu mengorbankan Seokjin. Ia sudah pernah mengatakannya 'kan? Walaupun begitu, satu – satunya orang yang paling berarti untuk Namjoon tetaplah Seokjin. Seberapa banyak pun ia mengorbankan laki – laki itu, Seokjin tetaplah satu – satunya orang yang akan ia pilih sebagai orang yang mengetahui sisi terbaik dan sisi terburuknya.

Sayangnya, sepertinya Seokjin harus lebih banyak melihat sisi terburuknya.

Seokjin akan mengikuti sebuah audisi menyanyi yang akan diadakan minggu depan. Namjoon menentangnya. Ini pertama kalinya Namjoon menentang keputusan Seokjin. Tidak, bukan tanpa alasan tentunya.

Namjoon tahu kalau Seokjin pasti lulus pada audisi itu. Namjoon tahu kalau Seokjin pasti berhasil memenangkan posisi pertama pada audisi itu dan debut menjadi anggota grup musik apa saja.

Ya, Seokjin tentu saja berhasil tanpa dirinya.

Padahal, Namjoon berniat membuat musik berdua, bersama Seokjin. Namjoon tahu, ia tidak memiliki suara sebagus Seokjin, karena itu, ia membutuhkan waktu yang lebih banyak untuk mempelajari cara membuat sebuah komposisi lagu dan mempelajari musik _rap._

Namjoon hanya ingin mendukung Seokjin dengan segala usahanya.

Ketika Seokjin mengatakan akan mengikuti sebuah audisi, Namjoon tahu, Seokjin pasti berhasil dan mimpinya selama ini tidak mungkin bisa terwujud. Seokjin akan menyanyikan lagu orang lain, bukan lagunya. Seokjin akan bernyanyi bersama orang lain, bukan bersamanya. Dan mimpi Namjoon selama ini akan hilang begitu saja.

Maka, sekali lagi, ia egois dan mengorbankan Seokjin demi dirinya sendiri.

Namjoon kira ia bisa melakukannya. Sayangnya, ketika melihat Seokjin yang tidak membantahnya sama sekali, tapi diam – diam menagis dan menyesal seorang diri mampu menggoyahkan tekatnya.

Namjoon hanya bertahan dua hari, sebelum ia benar – benar menjadi gila. Dan malam itu, ia memilih untuk berkorban. Setidaknya, kali ini untuk Seokjin, ia rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, impiannya dan kebahagiannya.

Setidaknya, ia melihat Seokjin bahagia sekali dan bukannya selalu ia korbankan demi orang lain. Setidaknya, kali ini Seokjin mendapatkan apa yang harus ia dapatkan. Oh, tentunya itu bukan orang seperti Kim Namjoon yang benar – benar egois dan selalu membuatnya menderita.

Malam itu, Namjoon kembali ke apartemennya dengan air mata yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menetes.

Namjoon bersandar pada pintu apartemennya yang baru saja ia tutup. Ruangan itu masihlah gelap karena Namjoon sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk menyalakan lampu.

"Sial …." Ia memukul dinding di sampingnya hingga membuat kepalan tangannya memerah. Namjoon mengacak – acak surai abunya dengan kasar dan menghapus jejak – jejak air mata yang masih belum berhenti mengalir.

Pada akhirnya, Namjoon tidak pernah mengucapkan kata 'maaf'.

END


End file.
